


Day 11: Snow Globe

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 11 of Daminette December
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Day 11: Snow Globe

It was their first Christmas celebrating together and this was going to be the most important celebration for them as they were spending it with both of their families. Together they decided how they were going to split up the holidays, they were spending the break up until Christmas Eve with Marinette’s parents and then they were taking a portal in the morning to Damians dad’s house so that Marinette and Alfred could begin to prepare the meal and sweets for Christmas night. 

But currently both Marinette and Damian were in New York looking into one of Marinette’s top fashion internship offers, it wasn’t that she have any in Paris, hell everyone expected her to take Gabriel off of Adrians hands and rebrand it. But she felt that she would need to get some more real world experience and then start up her own company even if that did include taking over Gabriel to help Adrian with the problems it was causing him. 

“Mari, we’re here do you want me to wait or can I go get some shopping done for your family.” 

“No I’m ok. I'm going in for the interview and then a tour of the place, I should be done in about two hours and then I’m going to head to Chloe’s apartment. So I’ll see you in about 3 hours over there. Chloe said Luka will be getting home at about 4, so I think that me and her will be good with an hour of girl time before you get there and Luka should be there at about the same time.” 

“Ok, I’ll see you in about 3 hours. Love you” said Damian as he kissed Mari’s cheek. 

“Bye love you too.” said Marinette as she went to sit down before being called into her interview.

•••

As Damian left Marinette he receives a call from Luka

“What do you want Couffaine,” said Damian as he picked up the phone.

“Your help”

“What for”

“I’m planing on proposing to Chloe this Christmas and I need help picking out a ring” 

“Fine but I’m going to need some assistance as well as I have yet to select a gift for Marinette or her parents.”

“Planing to propose?”

“No but I do need to get her something special, I was thinking something along the lines of “first Christmas” but nothing which connotes to a child just us celebrating.”

“Well how about I meet you at the shopping center and well look for gifts for the Dupain Cheng’s and then go ring shopping and if anything catches your eye well see if we can get it for Marinette”

“Ill meet you at the shopping center in 10 minutes.” Said Damian as he hung up on Luka and hails a cab to take him to Manhattan. 

•••

After about two and a half hours of searching for Chloes Ring and presents for each of the Dupain Cheng’s the boys head back home and stash their gifts in Luka’s music room. After a nice dinner and a promise to get together for New Years Eve Damian and Marinette head out to get on a plane back to Paris. 

•••

It had been about week since they got to Paris and they were just now wrapping their gifts for everyone. As marines went downstairs to check on the Christmas cookies she was baking Damian quickly pulled out the snow globe he had boughten Marinette when they were in New York, and quickly wrapped it with the rest of her presents. 

Damian and Marinette had a wonderful Christmas Eve with Marinette’s parents opening a few gifts and reminiscing in stories. When the night was done Marinette and Damian turned in for the night as in the morning they would have to head over to way Manor and prepare for Christmas with the Wayne’s. 

•••

It took Marinette and Alfred until about 6 to complete everything and at that point the family had already arrived. Meaning that the moment they announced that dinner was completed there was a stampede to the dinner table. After dinner they all got together around the Christmas tree to open presents. It was here that Damian handed Marinette his gift and watched her begin to water at the eyes. Last night he had given her a beautiful necklace with a ladybug charm, and tonight he toped it with a snow globe that had the moment they first meet.


End file.
